the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 6
Chapter 5 ' ' 'SORRY this took so long guys, but here we go, chapter 6. ' 'Chapter 6- ' “Anyone find anything yet?” Corrin asked, looking up from her book. “Nope,” Rachel sighed, looking over the locket again. She had already found the picture of Sarah, but there was another picture too, one of a 16 year old blonde girl, in a school uniform, she didn’t recognize. “This has to be important somehow, but...” Walking Bunny who was trying to decipher the journal with Marie and Taylor, said, “Well, I think we might have found something. Come look.” The others dashed over to his table and all five of them read the page. It was burned only slightly, so it was legible.'' '' “August 18th, 2015 '' ''Tomorrow is the Anubis House Reunion. All of us will be there. That includes Nina. '' ''I can’t wait, it’s been so long since we last saw each other. I wonder how she is... We’ve started emailing each other, but it’s not the same... '' ''Oh, well. Tomorrow will be great. I know it. '' ''---- '' ''August 19th, 2015 '' ''The reunion is soon. Right now all of us are in a hotel; I’m rooming with Mick, of course. '' ''Nina’s fine. She said her Gran is okay, and her life is going well. Except...she was talking about this strange orb thing she found one day. It has an Eye of Horus on it. '' ''This might be time for more Sibuna...” '' After that, the next few pages were too burnt to read. “What’s Sibuna?” Taylor asked. Marie shrugged. “Sounds like some sort of secret club thing.” “What I want to know is who wrote this journal,” Walking Bunny said. “And what was that orb thing?” “What day was the fire at Anubis, again?” Corrin asked. “I’m looking it up now,” Rachel was already on her laptop. “Hmmm...It says here that Anubis House burned down...August 19th, 2015...” They all stared at each other in shock. Taylor asked what they were all thinking. “So does that mean...that the orb...did something?” “We can’t jump to conclusions guys, anything could have caused that fire. But this is pretty strange...” Marie was flipping through the pages of the journal again as if she might find something. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I want to know what happened.” Walking Bunny said, standing up. “You guys in?” The four girls all agreed. Liz, who was still behind the bookshelf with Sophie and Theresa, smirked. “Me, too...” She said quietly. -------- In Fabian’s office, He, Mick and Mara were meeting up as planned. “So what is this about?” Mick asked, a little annoyed. “The kids are too curious.” He said. Mick and Mara both groaned. “You can’t be serious, how is that a problem?” Fabian stood up. “You two don’t seem to realize the potential five...curious...students have, especially at this school! I don’t want them knowing about what happened that night. They could get hurt!” He was practically shouting. “Hey, dude, calm down.” Mick said, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “What’s the worst that can happen?” “What’s the...what’s the worst that can happen?!” He yelled. “Thanks to Sibuna people nearly died, and the house burned down, and we lost more than half of our friends! And we only survived because we had the Chosen One, but they don’t have a Chosen One, because Nina is still the Chosen One, and...and she’s missing!” “She’s ''dead, Fabian.” Mara said, softly. Fabian nearly lost it right then and there. “SHE IS NOT DEAD! She’s just missing!” He pounded his fist on the table, making both of them flinch. “And that’s not the point! If the kids get involved they’ll get hurt, we have to stop them, using any means necessary!” Mick sighed. “Whoa, cool it, Victor.” “I am NOTHING like Victor!” He cried. “Victor just wanted to be immortal, I...I just want to keep the students safe! What is so bad about that?!” “Okay, okay, so...what do you suggest we do? If they’re as smart as you say, we won’t be able to trick them into stopping...and talking to them would only make them more curious...” “Simple.” Fabian breathed, calming down now. “Who better to stop students than other students?” “You want to enlist the help of children and get them involved...to stop children...from getting involved?” Mick was confused. He nodded. “Yes.” Mick and Mara shared a glance, but they knew it wasn’t worth arguing with Fabian, so they reluctantly agreed. “Okay, so which students do we get to help us, then?” Fabian got up and walked over to the window. He gazed outside into the night; the moon was up, it was beautiful. But it reminded him of Nina, and that made him sad, so he closed the blinds. “Simple. We keep watch...and eventually, we’ll figure it out.” He turned back around. “Mark my words, you two. Those five students will not be getting themselves involved in this. Not if I have anything to do with it.” 'Okay, that’s the end of chapter 6! Chapter 7 in 5 comments. (And I’ll post that one faster, I promise you guys.) ' Category:Blog posts